The Art of Love
by thattinydreamer
Summary: Callie Torres is a new professor at UCLA. Arizona Robbins is a college girl entering her senior year of college. When the two meet, there is an instant connection. However, their love is not acceptable. Will they find a way to make it work or will they have to say goodbye to their one true love?
1. Chapter 1

**So bear with me here, as it's my first time writing fanfic in a few years. This starts off slow, because I want my reader's to get to know my AU Callie and Arizona and the background of where they are. I promise it will get better**

**x0x0x0x0**

**Arizona's POV**

I sighed softly to myself as I loaded my last tote into the back of my car. This was the last time I would pack up all of my things and head off to the University of California-Los Angeles – for my senior year. I was excited to get back to school and see all of my friends, but I always missed home. I'm a daddy's girl, and my father was growing old and was having health issues of the late. I was constantly reassured by both of my parents that everything would be alright, but there was always that twinge of fear in the back of my mind.

_Just one more year_, I thought to myself, _I can do this. _

"Arizona, baby, are you all ready to go?" Barbara Robbins, my mother, called out to me as she walked down the stairs of the porch. I turned on my heels and flashed my mother a smile.

"I think so. That was my last tote," I replied, double checking my packing list in my mind. I heard the front door of my house creak open and watched my father hobble out onto the porch with his cane.

"Oh, daddy!" I cooed, running towards him. My father welcomed me with open arms, giving me his signature bear hug.

"Go get 'em, kid. I can't wait to see you walk across that stage with your diploma," daddy whispered into my ear. I gave him another squeeze and then pulled back and flashed him my biggest smile.

"I love you, daddy," I said as I planted a kiss on his cheek. I noticed his eyes starting to well up with tears.

"I'll come home to visit soon, daddy," I said grabbing his hand reassuringly. He nodded, a bit embarrassed because of his emotional showing. I gave him one last hug, and bounded down the stairs back to my car. I hugged my mother tightly, and was about to turn to get into my vehicle when my mother grabbed my hand.

"He'll be okay," my mother reassured me for the millionth time. I nodded and squeezed my mother's hand. I hopped into my car and started the engine. I rolled down my passenger side window and called out to my parents: "I love you!" before blowing them a kiss and starting on my journey.

**x0x0x0x0**

I pulled into the lot next to the college owned townhouse that I would be sharing with my four best friends this last year of college.

_This is it_, I said to myself as I parked my car. _This is the last year of school, and then I'm out in the real world._

I was taken from my thoughts by an energetic knock on the car's window. I looked up to see Izzie, April, and Lexie all smiling at me eagerly. I laughed and departed the car, suddenly being embraced in a group hug.

"Oh my goodness, A, you're going to love this place!" April gushed while the other two girls opened my trunk and started taking my totes into the Townhome.

"Oh, yeah? Too bad you guys probably took the best rooms!" I joked, poking April in the side playfully.

"Oh, you know they are all the exact same," April said, still looking apologetic. She was just too sensitive sometimes.

I was all moved in within an hour and a half with the help of my friends. April was right, I loved this Townhome. It was a very nice change after being in the dorms for the past three years.

After I had unpacked my last tote and stored it in the basement, I threw myself on my bed and let out a tired sigh. I closed my eyes for a few moments until another weight was put on the bed. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Izzie lying next to me. We smiled gratefully at each other.

"Are you ready to begin the rest of your life?"

**x0x0x0x0**

**Callie's POV**

I unpacked my last box in my brand new office, setting my new nameplate that said 'Dr. Callie Torres' on my desk. Well, I'm not officially "Doctor" Torres yet, as I am still working on my doctorate degree, but I had high hopes of finishing it by the end of this new academic year. I wasn't one for procrastination, I liked to get things done almost as soon as I had started them. I was 27 years old and was ready to be done with being on the student side of schooling. I was a new professor at UCLA after taking two years off after graduate school to work on my doctorate and travel the world. I had begun to feel lonely and needed to have a sense of purpose in life, so I applied for a job at numerous colleges in California, finally deciding to settle at UCLA for the time being.

"Welcome to the department!" a voice chirped from behind me as I was hanging my last painting. I turned around to see a tall, attractive redhead standing in my office doorway.

"I'm Addison Montgomery, I teach Art History and Art and Culture! You must be the new Painting and Sculpture professor!" she beamed. I was a bit taken aback by the redhead's enthusiasm, but I gratefully accepted Addison's handshake.

"Yes, I'm Callie Torres," I said with a big, white smile. Addison seemed nice enough just from her introduction, and I was grateful that someone had made the effort to introduce them self to me.

"Is this one of your paintings? It's brilliant!" Addison admired as she noticed the painting that I had just got done hanging.

"Oh, that? That was my final project for my Art exam back in undergrad," I said proudly, yet not too boastfully as I didn't want to come across cocky.

"It really is brilliant," Addison said once again, and I gave her a thankful smile. "Well, my office is just down the hall if you have any questions or just want to chat!" Addison said, giving me one last smile before walking out of the room.

I smiled in return, and then turned back to look at my painting. It was brilliant. It was a mix of colors and textures that said nothing at all and yet everything all at once. I remembered creating the piece. I had been up for hours on end every night for a week, letting my creativity do the work with my body following mindlessly along. And I was pleased with my final product, which had given me the highest grade in the class. I had gotten numerous sales offers, and I had greatly considered some of the higher end ones, but every time I looked at it, it reminded me of what I was capable of, and I was too proud to let go of it. So I held on to it, and I was glad I did, because it had already earned me some respect from a new colleague. I smiled to myself: _I am going to love it here._

**x0x0x0x0**

**Arizona's POV**

"Izzie! April! Lexie!" I yelled bright and early on Monday, the first day of classes. I snatched a pan and a spoon and started clanging them together to wake my friends up. Slowly and one by one the girls stumbled groggily out of their respective rooms, each with their appropriate bed head and jumbled up sleeping attire.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" Lexie moaned sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Seriously? A, it's 8 o'clock in the morning. Seriously," Izzie said sounded annoyed, but she gave me a playful wink. The other two girls groaned in disapproval of the hour and turned to go back into their rooms and to bed, since they didn't have class until a later time.

"I made waffles!" I said enthusiastically. That stopped each of the girls in their tracks and they all slowly made their way into the kitchen. Out of the four of us, I was definitely the best cook, and I made stellar waffles, if I do say so myself. "Come on guys! This is the first day of our senior year! Aren't you excited?" I beamed.

The three sleepy heads exchanged glances and mumbled less than enthusiastic agreements. I rolled my eyes, but still had a bright smile on my face.

"A, what time is our sculpting class?" Izzie inquired once all of the girls had finally started to wake up and were indulging themselves in waffles and syrup.

"In an hour…" I replied cautiously, wondering if Izzie was seriously asking or just double checking. By the startled look in Izzie's eyes, and the "Oh, shit!" that escaped her mouth as she bolted back to her room, I concluded that Izzie had had no idea when it was.

I giggled, and helped myself to some waffles. I was ready for the day. I was very excited about my sculpting class because I heard there was a new teacher and I was always excited to show off my talents.

By the time Izzie was ready, we only had ten minutes to get to class. We had a bit of a walk, so we left immediately. However, we were in no hurry because, hey, we were seniors.

We arrived nearly five minutes late for class. Even though on the walk over we joked about how tough we were and how badass we felt about being late to our first class of our senior year, we ducked our heads and went straight into the back of the classroom when we reached it.

"Hmmm, and I'm guessing one of you is Izzie Stevens and one of you is Arizona Robbins?" a velvety, unfamiliar voice called from the front of the studio classroom.

"Izzie," Izzie said sheepishly raising her hand, and I did likewise, neither of us looking up from the backpacks we were unloading.

"I like to be looked in the face when I'm spoken to," the same voice said, sounding much closer now. We simultaneously looked up to see a raven haired, tall Latina standing just inches in front of our table. A soft apology escaped Izzie's mouth, but I know it was said much louder than what I heard. The Latina looked at me expectantly, but I was at a loss for words. I had never, and I mean never, seen a woman so damned beautiful in my whole life.

**So let me know what you think in the review section! I know it's short :(**

**Xoxo**

**Tiny Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! Thank you for all the feedback! It warms my heart to know that so many people want to see what happens next, and I hope that you all will stick around till the end :) **

**Have you guys seen my cover art? I love it! It is also my profile picture. **

**Speaking of profile, on my profile it mentions an opportunity to read and review a short story before it is published. It is not Calzona related, but it is a teen lesbian romance. DM if you are interested! I'm allowing 5 people to take up this chance. **

**I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, but I will definitely try not to make you all wait too long. My grandpa is expected to pass away any day now and I go back to school on Monday. So with those two things, I'm sure I won't have much time with my computer. Thanks for understanding!**

**x0x0x0x0**

**Arizona's POV**

I remember once when I was a little girl my mom took me on vacation to Chicago while my father was stationed out of the country. I had been really upset and missed him a lot. It was Christmas break from school and why my mother had wanted to go to the cold city of Chicago when we had near perfect temperatures at home in Santa Barbara was beyond me. But, she had me packed up and on the airplane within hours of school letting out. I didn't complain, though, because there was snow. I didn't see snow often because of the fact that I grew up on the West Coast, so when I did see it, I was all too excited. The white little flakes captivated me, and the first time one landed on my dark glove it stopped me in my tracks. It amazed me how something could be so perfect and beautiful. I studied the little flake until it melted away into nothingness

"_Whatcha doin' there Arizona?"_ my mom had asked me when she noticed I had stopped walking. She gently pulled me off to the side so that I wasn't in the way of other people walking by.

"_It's so beautiful!"_ I remember saying, admiring the quickly fading snowflake on my glove.

Later that night I had my mom buy me some pencils and a sketchbook. I had stayed up as late as my little body would allow me, trying to recreate that beautiful snowflake to my best ability. I had done a pretty good job for my first real drawing, and it was hanging in my bedroom at home.

The way that snowflake had captivated me was the same way I was feeling now, staring at this beautiful woman in front of me. I was in a trance. The whole world around me had stopped and all there was was this woman and me. This…this beautiful, sexy, older woman. Older. I started coming back to reality when in the back of my brain I remembered that she was a college professor. _My _college professor.

"See me after class. Both of you," the woman said with a humored look in her eye as she turned away and made her way back up to the front.

"Dude, she's hot!" Izzie whispered enthusiastically beside me. If Izzie thought she was hot, then she really must be. Izzie was in a healthy, straight relationship with our friend Alex Karev.

"She's alright," I lied, trying to hide my pure infatuation with the professor.

"Yeah, right! Your jaw was basically on the table," Izzie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Ladies!" the velvet voice boomed from up front. "I am trying to teach a class here!"

"Sorry, ma'am," Izzie said, fighting back laughter.

"Mm hmm," the professor murmured, and then she got on with introducing the students to what the class would cover. But I couldn't pay attention. I was too busy watching the beautiful Latina, whose name I remembered to be Dr. Torres, pace back and forth across the front of the room. She had tight jeans on that hugged her curves exquisitely and a low cut shirt that showed just enough cleavage to make my heart race.

_Stop._

I shook my head, trying to rid the dirty thoughts from head. She was my professor, and it was wrong on so many levels for me to even be having these thoughts. But I couldn't help it. She was just so damn beautiful.

Class was over, and Izzie nudged me in the shoulder to wake me from my daydreams and stand up. We hung in the back until the rest of the class had filed out, as Dr. Torres had asked to speak to us. She sat on the table in the front of the room and looked at us expectantly. My tall friend ducked behind me, pushing me towards the front of the room. I could hear her giggling in my ear.

"You two sure seem to be enjoying yourselves," Dr. Torres spoke as we stood a few feet in front of her. She had an annoyed look on her face, but I sensed a bit of humor in her eyes.

"No, ma'am!" Izzie shouted, standing as erect as possible, almost as if she were a soldier.

"Stevens, calm down," Dr. Torres said, leaning forward. "This isn't the army. And don't call me ma'am. While I admire the respect, it makes me feel old. And I'm not. So knock it off."

I fought back a laugh. She was feisty, and I loved it.

"You wanted to speak with us, Dr. Torres?" I choked out, trying to get this conversation over with so that Izzie and I could escape.

"She speaks!" Dr. Torres exclaimed, flashing a bright smile that made me weak in the knees. "I just wanted to let you guys know that I was giving you a hard time to set an example for the other students. I don't like tardiness, but I'm really not that mean."

I looked her in the eyes…her dark, beautiful eyes that I felt like I could get lost in. I quickly looked away because I didn't feel like turning this into an awkward situation.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Izzie questioned, sounding surprised.

Dr. Torres flashed a smile. "No, Stevens, I'm not mad. Promise."

"Oh my god, this is seriously awesome! You had me scared for a bit there, you trickster. Thanks Dr. T!" Izzie said, stretching out her arm to shake Dr. Torres's hand, who was giving her a strange look. I followed suit, which I immediately regretted. The moment I touched her hand, my whole body froze. Electricity coursed through my veins and my eyes connected with hers. And once again, it was just the two of us in the room and absolutely nothing else mattered. My tall, blonde best friend wasn't there smiling at me mischievously. Student's from the next class weren't slowly trickling in and finding seats. It was just Dr. Torres and me.

I was once again pulled from my dream land by Izzie, who grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. Dr. Torres gave an awkward laugh and waved goodbye as Izzie dragged me out the door.

"What the hell, A? You're totally making yourself obvious!" Izzie started once we were out of the Fine Arts building. "That was, like, the longest handshake in the history of handshakes! You are so into her, and you're not hiding it."

"Izzie, please…" I blushed.

"Oh my god. You're in love!" Izzie exclaimed, seeing how red my face was.

"Come on, Iz. I just met her."

"Love at first sight!" she sing-songed. I rolled my eyes and looped my arm through Izzie's, dragging her to our next class.

**x0x0x0x0**

**Callie's POV**

I packed up my bag and headed back to my office. I had finished my last class for the day and had office hours for the next three hours. I was hoping that no student would stop by because I just wanted some peace and quiet to go over my lesson plans once more. I sat down at my desk and grabbed my binder full of lesson plans. I mindlessly flipped through the pages, but found myself unable to concentrate. A certain blonde kept popping into my head.

She was adorable. She had the cutest name I had ever heard, her blue eyes were like an endless ocean, and her dimples popped every time she smiled. Her short blonde curls bounced with every step she took, and the way she said 'Dr. Torres" was like music to my ears.

I sighed and shook the thoughts out of my head. She was cute, yeah. I see lots of girls that are cute, but it doesn't mean anything. It just means that…they're cute.

"Long day?"

I spun around in my chair to find Addison standing in my doorway.

I smiled at her. "It was good, actually. I didn't have too much trouble finding my rooms, and the students all seem pretty nice."

"Oh, the students here are wonderful. I may be biased, but the art students are definitely the best," she smiled, sitting down on the couch I had put in my office.

I looked at the woman I had just met earlier that day. She was cute. Yeah, she was cute. And I had no attraction to her whatsoever. I smiled to myself, relieved.

"How has your first day been?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"Oh, you know. I have freshman mostly, and they are second on the list of the most tardiness, seniors being first. Freshmen have a good excuse though. They usually have no freakin' idea where their classrooms are. Seniors usually just feel too proud that they made it this far that they don't bother being on time to class. Arrogance if you ask me," Addison mused.

"I had two seniors late to my sculpting class this morning. They seemed like great girls though," I commented, a little taken aback by her blunt opinion. Not everyone is the same.

"Oh, really? Who were they?" Addison question, seeming interested.

"Umm, Izzie Stevens and Arizona Robbins," I answered nonchalantly, trying to suppress any thoughts about the latter girl.

"You have Arizona Robbins?" Addison smiled, scooting even closer to the edge of her seat.

"Uhh, yeah. Why?" This Arizona must be well known, at least in the art department.

Addison stood up and made her way to my door. I was surprised at her sudden movement, but she seemed to be on a mission. She stopped at my door and turned to look at me. "You coming? You're going to want to see this."

This had to be about Arizona. She was the last thing we were talking about before Addison stood up. What was it that Addison was wanting to show me? Maybe Arizona was known for sleeping with her professors, and Addison wanted to show me her record.

Wait, what?

I shoved my thoughts away and followed Addison through the hallways and down the stairs. She led me into a room that was full of cabinets with student names on them. She looked around for a bit and then seemed to find what she was looking for. She walked to one of the tall cabinets and opened the doors in a grand gesture. She looked at me as she stood in front of the cabinet proudly. I walked toward the cabinet slowly, pulling out the first thing my eyes landed on. It was a beautiful framed drawing of a little blonde girl picking flowers as her father watched on. It was hyper-realistic and the thought and time behind it must have been enormous. I carefully placed it back in the cabinet and pulled another hyper-realistic drawing of a couple on a beach at sunset. The colors in it were breathtaking and I couldn't help but run my fingers over the glass that protected it.

"These are…these are amazing," I said in awe, grabbing another piece out of the cabinet.

"These are Miss Arizona Robbins's pieces," Addison said proudly. My eyes bulged out of my head at her statement. She wasn't just cute…she was _extremely _talented.

"_God, Callie. Knock it off_," I thought to myself.

"We keep each student's best works throughout their college career for their senior showcase," Addison explained. I nodded in understanding, pulling more and more pieces out to admire.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you'd like…" Addison piped up, seeming to realize that I was entranced by the art work. "I'll be up in my office."

I heard her heels click away as I rummaged through Arizona's cabinet. Each of her pieces was magnificent and beautiful in its own way. They were mostly drawings with a few ceramics – paintings and sculptures would come this year. There was a beautiful ceramic vase, but I was too afraid to pick it up, as I had found myself shaking as I looked through her work. I put everything back, closed the cabinet, and made my way back up to my office. There was fresh coffee in the lounge, so I grabbed myself a cup and took a sip before getting back to my original plan – going over lesson plans.

I managed to work for about half an hour before I just couldn't concentrate anymore. I closed my binder with frustration and closed the door to my office, locking it and turning the lights off. I threw myself down on my couch, trying to relax my thoughts.

I just couldn't get Arizona out of my head.

**x0x0x0x0**

**Arizona's POV**

I just couldn't get Dr. Torres out of my head.

It didn't help that Izzie kept bringing it up.

"She was the valedictorian at Yale, A. _Yale!_" Izzie exclaimed, her laptop open on her lap. I scooted up next to her and looked at the screen. There was a picture of Dr. Torres in a cap and gown, standing in front of a podium speaking. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Izzie's shoulder. She scrolled through an article which included more pictures of Dr. Torres.

I raised my head at the sound of the Townhome door opening. Lexie and April walked in, laughing at something unknown to me.

"Oh my god, guys. You will seriously never believe what happened today!" Izzie started.

"Izzie, come on!" I whined, rolling my eyes.

Lexie and April sat down across from us and looked at Izzie expectantly and excitedly.

"There's this new sculpting professor and our girl Arizona here totally has the hots for her," Izzie explained animatedly, turning her laptop with a picture of Dr. Torres on it to face them.

"Ooh, A, she is pretty!" April encouraged me while Lexie nodded in agreement.

"Guys, she's a professor!" I exclaimed, annoyed with their prodding.

"Which makes it even hotter," Lexie chimed in. I glared at her and she threw her hands up in defense.

"It's okay to crush on your teacher! I had a crush on my high school math teacher," April added, always the one trying to make peace even when we were just joking around with each other.

"This isn't a crush, guys! A's in love!" Izzie said dreamily. I smacked her playfully on the shoulder.

"I am not!"

The girls continued to pester me, with April's occasional peace keeping comment. I sat back, smiling and laughing at my friends debating my love life with each other. No matter how much I missed home and my mom and dad, this was great, too. My friends were everything. They kept me on my feet, they kept me sane. This was going to be a great year, and I give all the credit to the three beautiful, kind-hearted women sitting in front of me.

It blew my mind when I looked at the time and it was half past midnight. We were all starting to wind down, an occasional yawn escaping each of our mouths. April was the first to head to her room and Lexie followed shortly after. Izzie was a night owl, so she was usually the last one up. I got up to head to my own room and was stopped by the familiar voice of my best friend.

"Sleep tight, lover girl," she joked one last time.

"Night, Iz," I laughed, flipping her off behind my back. I padded into my room, throwing myself on my bed. I laid there for a while with my eyes closed, but I just wasn't tired. I grabbed my phone off of the bedside table and opened the search engine. My fingers did a little dance over the keyboard before I finally typed in 'Dr. Callie Torres". It came up with a list of results of the awards she's received and articles about her, but I jumped straight to the images. I tapped on an image of her that looked like a headshot. Why she would need those was beyond me, but the picture was beautiful nonetheless. I zoomed in on her face, so that it was mostly just her eyes on my screen. I screenshot the picture and snatched a sketchbook and pencils off of my desk.

**x0x0x0x0**

I looked at the clock when I was done with my work. It was 2:30 in the morning. I looked down at my sketchbook and it was almost as if those beautiful chocolate eyes were staring right back at me. This was insane. I felt like a pre-teen obsessing over a cute boy from a new boyband. I quickly closed my sketchbook and flopped back on my bed, burying myself deep in the covers. Maybe Izzie had been right…maybe I _was_ in love with Dr. Torres. But how could I be? I didn't even know the woman. She seemed cool. She had explained herself to Izzie and me…all she wanted was respect and I can totally understand that, especially coming from a new teacher. I knew she was a great artist, even though I hadn't personally seen any of her works. You don't get first in your class at Yale with an art major if you aren't good. But other than that…I knew nothing about her. But I craved to know more. I wanted to know everything about that woman. I wanted to know every single detail from the moment she was born up until now. One thing I could assume, however, was that she barely knew I existed. I'm sure she met lots of new people today and that I, Arizona Robbins, was the least of Dr. Torres's concerns. Nonetheless, I was drawn to her for some unknown reason. Like a force was pulling me towards her.

I didn't get one wink of sleep that night.

**A/N: Reviews make the heart sing!**

**Carrie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. My grandfather did pass away and I was busy with family and the funeral all last week. I also am all moved back in at school and have a bit of catching up to do because of the fact that I missed a week. So bear with me here. **

**I am still offering 4 more people to review my short story "That Summer". DM if you would like to read. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and story follows. It really makes me happy. **

**x0x0x0x0**

**Arizona's POV**

I haven't slept at all. I only had two 50 minute classes yesterday, and the rest of my time I spent drawing. Now, it is 6 AM and I am finishing up my portrait of Dr. Torres. I have drawn people before, mostly friends or family members with the occasional celebrity, but I just feel weird about drawing Dr. Torres. I had tried to stop myself, thinking that it seemed a bit creepy and stalkerish, but when I have an image in my head I just have to get it down on paper. I look at my finished work. It is hard to capture her beauty on paper. I am known for excelling in hyper-realism, but I feel like nothing I can put on paper could compare to the real life thing.

I sigh and close my sketchbook, shoving it under my pillow. I try to rest for a while but I'm just too excited for the morning ahead of me, so I get up and start to get ready. I put on a frilly pink tank top, a short white skirt and do my makeup more extensively than I usually do – not over done though – and curl my short blonde hair. By the time I am ready, it is only 7, and I have two more hours until class. I can't just sit around. I pack my bag and walk to the coffee shop, grabbing a bagel and a French vanilla cappuccino. I enjoy my walk to the classroom, but still arrive an hour and a half early. I enter the classroom and drop my bag next to the first table in the front of the room. I slump down in the chair, starting to feel the fatigue hit me. I lay my head down on the table to relax a bit before class starts.

**x0x0x0x0**

**Callie's POV**

I leave my office at quarter till 9, grabbing myself a cup of coffee on the way out. I want to be a bit early to my class so that I can prepare. It helps that I have the first class of the day in that particular room. When I arrive at the room, I am stopped in the doorway by the sight of a curly blonde head lying on the table. The room is quiet except the slow, steady breathing of the blonde who is obviously asleep. I walk carefully and quietly to the teacher's desk at the front of the room, setting my bag down carefully. I start walking hesitantly towards the blonde to wake her up, but stop in my tracks when I see how angelic she looks. Even though she has exhaustion written all over her face, she still looks peaceful. Her curls hang gracefully and her lashes reach her cheeks. I can see the faint presence of her dimples that pop when she smiles. I decide to let her sleep for a bit more until other students start arriving. I head back to my desk and I start to unpack my bag. I glance back up at her for a second. I do a double take because she has shifted and she has cleavage popping out of her pink shirt. The sight makes me weak and I drop the book I had been holding, cursing to myself as it made a loud thud on the table.

"Mmmm, Izzie. What time is it?" the blonde mumbles, stirring from her sleep. Her eyes flutter open and her head shoots up when she realizes where she is. She looks at me and blushes deeply. "Dr. Torres. Hi," she says bashfully.

"Hello there Arizona," I say, smiling at her embarrassment. "Did you not get much sleep last night?"

"Oh…uh. No, not really. I…uh...I haven't really slept well for the past few days," the blonde says, yawning.

"Oh, yeah? That makes two of us," I reply, feeling completely comfortable around this near stranger.

"Oh, really? Why haven't you been able to sleep well?" she asks, perking up a bit. I look at her, feeling my face grow hot. I rub my arms awkwardly, obviously not wanting to tell her that I haven't slept because I can't get her off of my mind.

"Oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me, that was a bit personal," she apologizes, noticing my discomfort. I can't help but smile at the sincerity in her voice. She is kind and I like that.

"You're fine, Arizona. Just…a new town, is all," I lie. I wonder what is keeping _her_ up all night. No doubt a boyfriend and sexual adventures. I shake the image out of my head and instead concentrate on the beautiful blonde before me.

"Where did you live before you came here?" she questions, and I can tell that she is honestly curious and not just asking out of kindness.

"Well, I grew up in Miami. I went to college there, and then did my master's degree at Yale. Then for the past two years I've just been traveling the world. Mostly Europe," I explain. Her eyes sparkle at my last statement.

"Have you been to the Louvre?" she asks excitedly, pronouncing the name of the famous museum perfectly, those sweet dimples popping.

"Of course!" I reply. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. "Have you?"

"I wish. I've never been out of the country," her sweet voice says, sounding a bit disheartened.

"I could take you some time," I blurt out, immediately wishing I hadn't. The blonde looks at me surprised.

"What?" she asks, as if she can't believe what I had just said. _I _can't even believe what I had just said.

"I…I mean…doesn't this school have Break Away trips over spring break? Or study abroad? I mean…maybe I could sponsor one and we…the group could go…," I manage to say, coming up with the idea on the spot. I know nothing about this school's travel abroad policies or if they have even picked where they could be going this year yet. I mentally kick myself, hoping I don't sound like too much of an idiot. To my relief, a big smile appears across the blonde's face and she nods enthusiastically.

"That would be awesome!"

"_Nice save, Torres,"_ I think to myself. I am glad when a few students trickle in, putting an end to the awkward conversation I was having with Arizona. I make a mental note to have a conversation with Addison about out of the country trips.

I notice that Arizona seems distracted by something, even when her perky sidekick Izzie is engaging her in conversation. I ache to hear her tell me all of her problems. Even if it is the silliest, little thing, I want to know everything that is on her mind.

I hate the fact that I want that, because I know I will never be able to have it. Any relationship that there is even a possibility of between the blonde and I is strictly teacher/student. She will never tell me her thoughts and feelings. I'm sure she has a boyfriend that she tells everything to. If not, she has Izzie. The two seem very close and they are both Art majors, so they probably spend a lot of time together. Never in my life did I think I would be jealous of a tall, perky blonde girl, but I am, because she knows Arizona. She knows her dreams, her favorite color, and what kind of foods she likes. And I am furiously jealous because all I know is that her name is Arizona Brooke Robbins from Santa Barbara, California and she excels at art. It isn't good enough for me, because I crave to know more and I shouldn't. None of these thoughts or feelings are right, and I need to do something about them soon.

The problem isn't that I am crushing on a girl…the problem is that I am crushing on a student. I have known I'm attracted to both girls and guys since back in my undergrad schooling after I had a three month fling with a woman name Erica Hahn. We had a drunken hook up in a bar one night and both of us wanted more, so we did more. I had really fallen for her until she completely cut me off from her life with no explanation whatsoever. I was hurt beyond belief, and went on sleeping sprees with random men and women, trying to get over Erica. It was also a time of me trying to discover myself – and what I discovered after two months of one night stands was that I am a bisexual. I am attracted to both men and women and there isn't anything I can do about it. I realize that sleeping around isn't the best answer to the pain I had been feeling, but out of it I got a new understanding of myself. I also met my best friend in the whole entire world, Mark Sloan. _"Sloan"_, I thought to myself. Yes, he can help me. I smile at the thought, I have missed my best friend and haven't talked to him since my move here. He will be able to help me get Arizona out of my head. Our sex is mind blowing.

"Dr. Torres, is everything alright?"

I come out of my thoughts to find the blonde smiling at me. I mentally curse myself, realizing I have been staring at her this whole time.

"Oh, yeah. Just…I just…stuff," I spit out, running my fingers through my hair. I look around the classroom, sighing with relief when I notice that no one else has caught on to me staring at Arizona. They are all lost in various conversations with their neighbors. I look at the clock and realize it is time to start class.

"Good morning, everyone. Please open your textbooks to page ten. We will start with a review."

**x0x0x0x0**

**Arizona's POV**

"Sculpture is art that occupies and defines three-dimensional space. It can be either freestanding or carved in relief. Although sculptors have choices of materials and processes to create their work, all sculptural processes and methods can be classified as either additive or subtractive."

I listen to Dr. Torres ramble on with her lesson as my eyes follow her pacing back and forth across the front of the room and occasionally down the middle aisle. I try my hardest to pay attention to what she is saying, and even jot down a few notes here and there to make it seem like I am listening, but I can't keep my mind off of the conversation we had had before the start of class and the fact that she had basically been staring at me, lost in her thoughts. And I try to tell myself that that was just it – she was lost in her thoughts. But I also want to believe that she was staring at me because she thinks I am attractive, even though I know that isn't the case. And if it was, nothing is ever going to be done about it. She is my professor and I am her student. She has so much power over me. But that is what makes her even hotter. I want her to take control of my body – to do whatever she wants with it. I feel my body become aroused at the mental image of Dr. Torres having her way with me, and shivers course down my spine.

I am disappointed yet a bit relieved when I am awoken from my fantasy by the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and students filing out of the room, engaging one another in conversation. I look at the clock on the front wall of the room and sure enough class is over. I sigh and pack my bag, rising from my seat to follow Izzie out the door. I pass Dr. Torres on my way to the door, and am surprised when a gentle hand grabs my arm and holds me back.

"One second, Iz," I call out to my friend who is still on her way out the door, and am grateful when I see her step aside outside of the classroom to wait for me.

I turn to face Dr. Torres, her warm hand still touching my arm, sending ice through my veins. She has a concerned look in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Robbins?" she asks me, finally removing her hand.

I shift uncomfortably and blush. "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" I ask nervously.

"Well, you were passed out when I got here this morning and you just seemed very distracted during class," she states, her voice laced with concern and care.

I smile at her gratefully, but obviously I'm not going to tell her that I was fantasizing about her dominating me in bed. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

She looks at me doubtfully, but apparently decides to give me the benefit of the doubt. "Alright…well, I'll see you on Friday, then," she smiles.

I smile at her and start to make my way towards the door, when her voice stops me again:

"And Arizona…I know we just met and hardly know each other…but I do care about my students. So, if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to come find me."

**x0x0x0x0**

**Callie's POV**

I mentally kick myself _hard_ as I watch the blonde leave the classroom and meet up with the taller blonde that was waiting for her. I had basically just invited her to get close to me, and that is the last thing I need. I need to distance myself from her. She is my _student_. I just got this job, and I don't feel like losing it any time soon. I underline my mental note to call Mark as soon as possible. This infatuation with Arizona Robbins has already gone too far.

**x0x0x0x0**

"_Torres!" _the familiar voice calls out from the other end of the phone line. I smile at the sound of my best friend's voice.

"Mark," I breathe happily.

"_How is it out there in Los Angeles?" _he beams. I had met Mark back at the University of Miami. We had hooked up one night after my break up with Erica, and had been best friends ever since. He had studied business management and photography, and currently resides in South Carolina and owns a _very _successful photography studio. He even models occasionally – the pretty boy he is – for companies such as Calvin Klein and GQ.

"It's great. Everyone is so nice and the campus is stunning," I explain, a smile plastered on my face.

"_That's great! So what's up?"_

"Oh, Sloan, do I have something to tell you. But I want to tell you in person. Any chance you could be here this weekend?" I sigh, not wanting to have this conversation over the phone, and especially not in my office.

The line was silent for a few moments before his voice spoke up: _"Sure thing. I can leave the studio with my manager, Teddy. We don't have any bookings this weekend, so I'll make sure it's blocked out. Can't wait to see you, Torres." _

I end the phone call feeling elated. I can't wait to see my best friend – it has been far too long. I lean back in my chair, sighing. I have a busy week ahead of me. I'm nowhere near being finished with unpacking my apartment – stuff is everywhere. I need to clean, even though I know Mark won't care. I need to unpack and the fact that Mark is coming is just motivation. I also have schoolwork on top of that – the first assignments are starting to come in and they need to be graded, and I need to figure out partners for the first big sculpture assignment that is coming up in a month or two. Our first department meeting is tonight as well, and I'm sure that the Chair of the Department will give me some extra assignments to fill in the holes that the man I replaced has left.

I am taken from my thoughts by a knock at the door. I look at my clock and it is 4:30. I turn around in my chair, expecting Addison. I had agreed to grab dinner with her at the cafeteria before the department meeting, but it is a bit early in the evening for her to come get me for dinner. To my surprise, it is not Addison standing in my doorway. It is a certain blonde who I am trying to get out of my head. _Shit._ I pray that she isn't taking me up on my earlier offer, because I feel like that will just make me like her even more. I can't have that. Much to my relief, though, she looks much happier and focused than she had earlier in the day.

"Ms. Robbins! How may I help you?" I ask, avoiding saying the name that sent shivers down my spine.

She smiles at me shyly, and sets her bag down on my couch, unzipping it. She pulls out a brown paper bag and hands it to me.

"What's this?" I ask, curiously peeking into the bag.

"Well, uh…you…you said you were having trouble sleeping and I, uh, I made you something. It's a spray…you put it on your pillow before bed and it helps you sleep. I made it out of essential oils – so it's good for other things too. But…but it's always helped me. There's also chamomile tea in there. It helps me, too," the blonde explains to me nervously.

_Shit_, I think to myself for the millionth time today. I almost wonder if I prefer for her to have come here to tell me her problems, because this gesture is just so…so _sweet_. I feel like it did more damage than her just coming and talking to me. This shows me that she is nice and that she honestly cares…cares about me, which drives me insane. All I want to do in this moment is pull her into my lap and smother her with kisses, but I _can't_ and that kills me. I am praying and hoping to God that this weekend with Mark will help me set my mind straight.

"Like you said this morning, I know we don't know each other very well, but I know how hard it is to not get any sleep at night and I'm sure you're much busier than I am with grading and teaching and you probably have a family or at least a husband to go home to and I know it would be nice to go home and just spend time with him and not be so tired and…" Arizona rambles on, obviously very insecure about the gift she has just given me and how I will interpret it.

"Arizona," I cut her off, allowing myself to say the beautiful name that consumes my thoughts, "It's perfect. Thank you."

She sighs with relief and flashes me a bright smile, those damn dimples making me swoon.

"And it's just me. I don't have anyone to go home to," I feel the need to tell her while she is zipping her bag back up.

She looks up at me apologetically: "Oh, I'm sorry…I just assumed. I…I mean you're gorgeous," she says, immediately blushing, but also sounding confident about herself.

"Well, thank you," I chuckle at her embarrassment. "You're not so bad yourself."

_Holy. Shit. _What am I thinking? You can't say that to a student! Sure, it's okay to tell a student that they are pretty or handsome – but definitely not in the way I had just done. After this department meeting I am going home to drink away my embarrassment.

Arizona laughs nervously, and I drop my head into the hand that is propped up on my desk.

"Thanks, Dr. Torres," she manages to get out, her face burning red. "I hope the oils and tea help you sleep…I'll see you on Friday."

She hikes her bag up onto her back and is about to leave my office when I notice that in the process of putting her bag on her shoulders, she has managed to catch her skirt so that it is caught under her bag and part of her bottom is showing. She has tight, lacy black panties on and my heart starts racing when I see that part of her bottom isn't covered because of how small and tight the panties are.

"Arizona, wait!" I yell. I know it is the right thing to have her fix it – to save her from future embarrassment. But I don't know how to go about telling her.

"Yes?"

"Your…uh…your skirt…your skirt is caught," I stutter.

She looks behind her and tries to grab her skirt to pull it down, but she isn't having any luck.

"Here," I motion for her to come towards me. I know I am going to regret this, but I don't want her walking around with my ass showing. No, _her_ ass showing. It isn't mine. What?

She walks over to me slowly and turns around so that her back is facing me. I breath in deeply as my hands shakily reach up to pull her skirt back down. As I am pulling it back down to cover her, my hand lightly grazes her bottom, and I freeze, and so does Arizona. For a split second, I have no idea what to do. My hand hovers over the skin it has just touched, her skirt still in my grasp. What I really want to do is pull the skirt off, the panties coming along with it. I want to throw her on my desk and thrust her legs apart, losing myself in her warm center. But, obviously, I can't. So when my mind unfroze, I gently let go of her skirt and the fabric settles protectively over the cute bottom that is before me.

"O…okay. Th…there," I manage to get out, my voice shaky from the touch.

Arizona turns her head to look at me, and I swear I see darkness and desire in her eyes. I know that it is just my imagination, and what is really there is probably fear and confusion.

"Dr….Dr. Torres," the blonde says timidly, almost saying it as a question.

My eyes lock with her baby blue ones, and we have a moment of silence before she simply turns and walks out of my room.

There goes my job.

**x0x0x0x0**

**A/N: Reviews = love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all had a lovely weekend! I'm back to a full week, but my schedule is pretty light, so I'll try to have a new update by next weekend at the latest! Love you guys!**

**Callie's POV**

I grab a seat at the bar and order a drink as I wait for Mark to meet me. I need him to get here quick, because what went down in my office two days prior has me going crazy.

Dinner with Addison that night was mostly a blur. I remembered to ask her about the potential trip to Paris. She told me that it was a little late to be proposing, but not entirely impossible to get permission. All I had to do was fill out an application and submit it to President Hunt. I had grabbed one on my way to the department meeting and started filling it out anxiously before the meeting started. I don't know why I was so anxious – maybe because I knew that if I got it approved, Arizona would apply to go on the trip, and I, as a faculty advisor, would have a huge say in who was allowed to go on the trip. And I crave to spend every second with her that I can. I know she is a senior, so she will be gone next year and I'll probably see no more of her. It makes me sad to know that, but also very relieved. I will only have to put up with the pain and agony of not being able to touch her, kiss her, or make her mine for only a year.

The department meeting was about an hour long, and I was antsy through the whole thing. I met the rest of the Art department, including the Chair Miranda Bailey. I was assigned as faculty advisor to the art club, which made me pretty excited, but that was it. I was expecting more, because from what Addison said, the guy I replaced really did some damage to the department when he left. I was given folders and paperwork concerning the art club, but shoved it in my bag not giving it a second thought. I was just ready to get out and drink my night away, alone in my apartment.

Now, two days later, I'm sitting at a classy LA bar, sipping a martini, and waiting for my best friend.

"Torres!"

I spin in my barstool, turning to face that familiar voice that is calling my name. I jump up and hug Mark, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"How's my lady?" he asks as he grabs a seat next to me and orders a beer, flashing that smile I've grown to adore.

"I'm great! There's quite a bit going on, but I'm great," I smile back at him.

"Callie, I know that look in your eye!" he smirks at me. I feel my face flush, but act confused, which I slightly am.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" I ask, laughing nervously while taking another sip of my drink.

"You've got the hots for someone, and it isn't me. Spill."

I push the straw in my drink aside and bring the glass to my lips, pouring the rest of the liquid down my throat in one gulp. I grab Mark's hand and he grabs his beer before following me out of the bar and down the street to my apartment.

When we arrive at my apartment, I push him down on my bed, ripping my leather jacket off, my purple shirt soon to follow. I climb on top of him, and we start kissing aggressively for a while before he holds me back.

"Callie," he says playfully, but also sounding a bit concerned.

"Shhh," I say, leaning back in to kiss him. He kisses me for a bit more, but then flips me off him onto my back. I sigh in desperation, but don't try to kiss him again.

"So, who is it?" he asks quietly after a few moments of silence.

Tears spring into my eyes, and I'm a bit surprised. I hadn't been wanting to cry. I didn't even have that knot in my throat that's always present when I'm about to start sobbing. These tears came out of nowhere. I feel like they were tears of frustration – frustration that I couldn't have Arizona even if she wanted me, and tears of frustration that Mark wouldn't let me sleep with him. But, I think he knew that deep down I didn't really want to sleep with him. We both knew that nothing was going to help me get over this girl, not even mind blowing sex.

I roll into his side, curl up next to him as my silent sobs shake my body. He wraps a protective arm around me and I feel safe. He plants a gentle kiss on my head, reassuring me that everything will be okay.

After a few minutes, I finally calm down and dry my eyes, laughing at my stupidity of crying over a girl who probably saw me as some old perv.

"Her name is Arizona Robbins. She's a student of mine," I finally say.

"How old?" he asks, sitting the both of us up to sit against the headboard.

"21. She's a senior," I reply, still annoyed with myself for crying.

"Hot," Mark comments. I slap him in the arm and he smirks at me. "So just wait a year, then hit her up."

"Mark, you don't get it. If we dated even after she graduated, people would still be suspicious. They would think I was abusing my power, or that she was doing it to get good grades. Besides, she's probably not even gay," I explain.

"Do you have a picture of her?" he asks, curiously. I don't, but I pull out my phone and open Facebook, searching her name. I easily find her profile – her name is quite unique. I stare at her profile picture for a while before handing the phone to Mark. She has a bright, dimple popping smile on her face, her blue eyes relaying the same message of happiness as her smile does. She's with an older man who has the same eyes as hers, so I assume it is her father. Mark inspects her profile carefully for a few moments before handing the phone back to me. I place it on the bedside table and then look at him expectantly, but he doesn't say anything.

"And?" I press.

"She's hot. And so gay," he smirks, laughing. I slap him again.

"There's no way," I exclaim.

"Let me come to class with you, and I'll prove it."

**x0x0x0x0**

Monday morning I walk into class with Mark in tow, as promised. As I was on Friday, I was surprised to see Arizona there before anyone else. I had figured that she would avoid me as much as possible after the incident in my office, but she was there, sitting quietly reading her text book. She looked more exhausted than ever, and a pang of concern coursed through my body. She nonchalantly looked up when I entered, and did a double take when she realized there was a strange man with me. I couldn't help but see a fire enter those ocean blue eyes when she looked at him.

"Good morning, Robbins. This is my best friend from college, Mark Sloan," I say, trying not to make an awkward situation. I sense relief in her eyes, and she smiles sweetly. I hear Mark snicker and I shoot him daggers with my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sloan. I'm Arizona Robbins," she says, standing up to give him a handshake.

"And it is oh, _so_ nice to meet you, Miss Robbins," Mark replies, that damned smirk on his face. I roll my eyes, but chuckle at the actions of my best friend.

"Did you have a good weekend, Dr. Torres?" Arizona asks after she has sat back down.

I look up at her in surprise. She looks so tired, yet sounds so eager.

"I did. And you, Miss Robbins?" I ask cautiously. Our last big conversation didn't end well. Well, I got to touch her ass, but still, in the conditions we were in, it didn't end well.

"I did," she says, smiling. I look at Mark and he is watching Arizona intently, studying her every move. I clear my throat to bring his attention to me, and he winks.

Other students start filing in, and before I know it, it is time to start class.

**x0x0x0x0**

The last student leaves, and I turn towards Mark, waiting for his diagnosis.

"She's definitely into you, Cal," he says, without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, still not believing it. He hops up on the table next to me and relaxes back onto the weight of his arms.

"She was here before anyone else, even after what you said happened in your office on Wednesday. She wanted to know how your weekend went. And Callie, every other girl in that class was staring at me. Except for Arizona. She was intently focused on you the whole time," he says, sounding pretty proud of himself for being so observant.

"Okay, well maybe she just really wants to learn," I argue, not wanting to believe him.

"Callie, Callie, Callie. Have you seen me?" he jokes, but I know he is also being serious. I sigh and decide that maybe, just maybe, he could be right.

"You really think she might be into me?" I ask nervously.

Mark stands up from the table and places himself in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Callie, I know she is. And she'd be crazy not to be," he consoles me.

"Even if she is, nothing can ever come of it," I say, defeated, as he plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, sure it can. Teacher and student relationships are hot. Just don't get caught!"

**Arizona's POV**

"She was here before anyone else, even after what you said happened in your office on Wednesday. She wanted to know how your weekend went. And Callie, every other girl in that class was staring at me. Except for Arizona. She was intently focused on you the whole time."

I stand frozen outside of Dr. Torres's classroom as I listen to her and her friend Mark talk. About me. I had come back to ask Dr. Torres if she had used the sleep spray I had made her yet, but had decided to wait until her and her friend's conversation was seeming to die down before I entered. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop – I tried to check social media on my phone. But when I heard my name, I couldn't help but listen. They were talking about me, and Mark was telling Dr. Torres that I had a crush on her. I can feel my face growing with heat, and all I want to do is run, but I'm frozen in my spot.

"You really think she might be into me?" Dr. Torres asks, sounding nervous yet hopeful.

"Callie, I know she is. And she'd be crazy not to be," the man says.

I feel hot tears well in my eyes, because I'm so embarrassed. I'm not sure why, though, because it kind of sounds like Dr. Torres is into me, too. My heart flutters at that thought, but tears still manage to spill over. I quickly wipe them away and I notice that my hands are clammy. I wipe them on my shirt, and jump at the sound of the door opening.

Mark enters into the hallway, and stops momentarily in his tracks when he sees me – red-faced and plastered to the wall. A smirk appears across his face and he winks at me and then disappears into the men's restroom. I'm still frozen to the wall when he returns and he looks at me expectantly.

"Go say something," he whispers encouragingly. I gulp and nod, taking a big breath before opening the door and entering the classroom.

"Miss Robbins. What can I help you with?" Dr. Torres asks, a casual smile on her face. She has no idea I heard her whole conversation with Mark about me.

I stand awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to say. I can feel my face growing hot again and I wrack my brain for something to say. But the only thing I can think of is: "Oh, I thought maybe I left my phone in here."

Dr. Torres looks at me with a weird expression and tilts her head. "It's in your hand, Arizona."

I look down, and sure enough, my phone is in my hand. _Dammit, Arizona_, I think. _You couldn't have come up with anything better than that?!_

"Oh, right," I say, laughing nervously.

"Get some sleep, dear," she says, her eyes filled with amusement. I nod and quickly turn, making my way towards the door. As I exit the room, I am met face-to-face with Mark.

"Nice going, kid," he says teasingly.

"Never say a word about this," I threaten, shooting him daggers. He smirks once again and I leave, rushing towards the next class that I was already going to be late for.

**x0x0x0x0**

I throw myself down on my bed, overwhelmed. I was done with classes for the day, and had just got back to the house. I cracked open a bottle of wine, poured myself a glass, and retreated to my room.

Dr. Torres likes me. She _likes_ me. And she knows I like her. Well, she's been told by Mark that I do – and he was 100% correct. And I was too chicken to do anything about it. Mark had encouraged me to, like he knew that Dr. Torres would want me to. I'm mad at myself for chickening out, but also relieved because as Dr. Torres had said, nothing can come of this. It was illegal, and I wouldn't want to risk her getting fired from her brand new job.

But she _liked _me, and that made my heart so happy. But it also really messed with my head. I had been hurt a lot by relationships in the past, and I had a huge guard up. And the fact that an older woman with so much authority over me had walked right over that guard the moment I saw her scared me to death. She was beautiful, and sexy, and all around perfect. She had delicious curves and full lips. Her laugh was golden and her smile could light the darkest of tunnels. I could get lost in her dark chocolate eyes and I craved to run my fingers through her long, shiny, black hair. I got an adrenaline rush every time I talked to her, and that day in her office, when her hand accidentally touched my bottom – well, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about the way that had made me feel. I had wanted her to throw me in her chair, lock the door, and have her way with me. I hadn't known at the time that it had probably affected her too. I'm still not sure it did – but the way she and Mark had been talking made it seem like it.

It had been an awkward moment, neither of us moving for some time. I had managed to say her name when she finally removed the hand that I wish she would have used to pleasure me. I don't know why I said her name – I guess I was confused, and stunned, and just wanted to make the situation better. But the look in her eyes had been of absolute fear with a hint of what I now know was desire. When I saw that fear, I quickly turned and walked away, not wanting to make her feel any worse. The situation probably would have scared me if I was in her position, too. If I had touched a student inappropriately, even on accident, I would fear that the student would report me for sexual harassment.

I tried to let her know that everything was okay by being bright and early to class on Friday. We didn't talk at all, but when she saw me she nodded in acknowledgment. So when her friend had been with her today, I decided to make small talk with her, seeing as it might be a less awkward situation with another person around. I just wanted her to know that I wasn't going to say a word to anyone.

I sigh and get up and go over to my desk, deciding to do homework. But 30 minutes in, I look down and realize that I hadn't been doing homework at all. I had drawn her lips, her hair, her eyes, her nose. And there she was, staring up at me, like all the other drawings I had done of her did.

I sigh, frustrated, and down my glass of wine in one gulp.

**x0x0x0x0**

I arrive a bit late to Dr. Torres's class. I had finally managed to fall asleep around 3 A.M., and had fallen back asleep after my alarm went off. I rushed to get ready, throwing sweats and a tank top on and throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I threw everything that was on my desk into my bag and bolted out the door.

I arrive about 10 minutes late, and thankfully Izzie has saved my seat at the very front of the room. Dr. Torres doesn't say anything about my tardiness – she just simply raises those perfect eyebrows in curiosity. I duck my head and make my way to my seat.

It has been two weeks since I found out that Dr. Torres had a thing for me. I have tried to keep things normal between us – still arriving early to class and making small talk when I can. I have learned that, yes, my sleep spray and tea have helped her sleep. I have also learned that her favorite form of art is painting, and that her application for a Paris trip was pending. Slowly but surely, I am learning more and more about her. Things seemed to be normal, and I was okay with that. No matter how much I want to reach out and kiss her on those early mornings when it was just her and I in the classroom, I manage to hold myself back and keep things professional. Mark hadn't seemed to tell her that I had overheard their conversation, and I was grateful for that. Things were going great.

Dr. Torres was talking about our first, small sculpture project. She wanted to get an idea of what we were capable of, so she gave us a project that she had in high school. Make a textured animal sculpture. But, she didn't want it to be just furs or scales – she wanted interesting textures that would really make the viewer want to reach out and touch.

She was so passionate about what she was talking about, that I got lost in her words. I barely heard what she said, but rather listened to the calming, yet excited tone in her voice. I barely noticed when others started leaving – she was still talking, reminding the class to have a preliminary sketch for Friday.

"Arizona?"

My concentration on her voice snaps when she says my name, and I look at her with wide, tired eyes.

"You can go now," she says quietly, aware that I had been lost in thoughts.

I jump up, not sure how long I had been sitting there. I start to grab my bag, but it gets caught on the edge of the table and all of its contents come spilling out. I bend down to gather my things, and Dr. Torres is right there with me. I freeze for a bit when I see cleavage popping out of her shirt. I can feel my mouth fill with water – wanting nothing more than to take those breasts in my mouth or to plant kisses all over them.

"Did you draw this?"

Once again, my concentration is broken by her voice. My eyes slowly shift from her breasts to what she is holding in her hands. It is my sketchbook. The one that is full of drawings of her.

My face grows hot and I feel like I could pass out at any moment. She would know. She would know that I liked her.

She rises to full height, a smile appearing across her face as she flips through the pages of my sketchbook.

"Uh…y..yeah," I stutter, also rising as I had picked up the last book.

She closes the sketchbook and hands it back to me. "They are very good," she smiles.

I smile awkwardly back, grab my book and shove it in my bag and then quickly walk out the door. I go straight back to the house, not caring about the rest of my classes.

I am mortified. I feel like shit and I look like shit and I just want to go home and sleep. And I try to sleep, but my mind is racing. I can't help but think what is going through Dr. Torres's mind. She saw my drawings – my numerous drawings that were very clearly of her. I had tried so hard to make everything normal between us, but this just messed all of that up.

I pace back and forth in my room, not knowing what to do. Lexie, Izzie, and April are all in class or at breakfast with their boyfriends. So I scream. I scream so loud that the silence afterwards is deafening. And the silence hurts my ears, so I scream some more until I can't scream any longer. I blast some music and hop in the shower, hoping it will make me feel better. It does a bit. I at least look better.

I put on some clean clothes, apply minimal makeup and throw my hair back up into a bun. I pace around some more before trying to relax in front of the TV. I manage to sit still for a few hours, until a commercial comes on with a sexy Latina in it. I turn the TV off, throw on some shoes and head outside.

Fresh air has always helped me clear my mind before, and I was hoping it would do the same this time. I walk around campus for a bit, waving and smiling when I see a familiar face. I don't have a destination, I am just walking.

It's not until I am in front of the art building that I stop. I look at it for a moment, just hoping and praying that she is in there. I try to walk away, but before I know it, I am in the doors and up the stairs. I have been to her office once before, and while I had some trouble finding it the first time, I know exactly where it is now.

My heart pounds faster and faster as I get closer to her office. I get to the door of the lounge that leads to Dr. Montgomery's, Dr. Shepherd's, and Dr. Torres's offices and I pause. I'm not sure what I am doing here, but I know that I have to see her.

I take a deep breath, and then open the door to the lounge, quickly making my way to Dr. Torres's office. I'm not sure if I am relieved that she is there, but I took it as it was. I stand in her doorway, silently, but she must have sensed my presence because she turns around from her desk that she is standing at.

"Arizona…"

Before she is able to get out anymore, I have shut the door and locked it and pinned her to the wall.

And before I knew it, I was kissing her.

And she was kissing me back.

**A/N: I was going to try and draw their first kiss out...make you guys wait a few more chapters...but I just had too. Sorry if it seems rushed! It should slow down a bit after this :)**

**Reviews make my weeks so much better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the delay lovelies! My amazing beta is having computer issues, and I've been super busy as well. I'll try to get another one up by the end of the week to make up for the time you had to wait, but no promises!**

**I still have 4 spots left to read my short story "That Summer". I promise you'll love it. Just DM me if you want to read.**

**Callie's POV**

I stand over my desk, having just pulled out the Art Club files. The first meeting is in a week, and I am supposed to have a meeting with the student officers. I need to see who they are and contact them to try and find a good time for all of us to meet. I open the folders that Dr. Bailey had given me at the department meeting a few weeks back. I had been so distracted with Mark being here and just the fact of Arizona's being that I had completely forgotten about the fact I was the Art Club's faculty sponsor. Luckily, Addison mentioned it to me earlier at lunch today, so I am able to have a week to catch up.

I pull out the student officer sheet and my heart stops. Of course I knew Arizona would probably be in the Art Club, but did she really have to be the President? I was trying so hard to get this girl out of my mind, but everything kept bringing her back. The fact that she was President meant that she and I would be spending a lot of time together. _A lot._

I felt bad for her. She seemed truly mortified when I saw her sketchbook in class this morning. I know I probably shouldn't have looked, but they were just so good. She had a real talent and I want every chance I can get to see her work. But when I saw that it was _me_ that she had drawn over and over again, the world just kind of stopped. In my mind, it meant that she knows I exist, and that she thinks about me outside of class. It had made me so happy that I hadn't even stopped to think about how she would feel if I saw her drawings of me. I know that if I was her age and someone started snooping through a sketchbook of mine, I would be pretty embarrassed. Even if there was nothing in there to be embarrassed about.

I sigh and scan the rest of the list, feeling a little thankful, but also jealous when I notice that Izzie Stevens is the Vice President. Most of the other names weren't familiar – they must be younger students.

I put the paper back and begin to look over another when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and see Arizona standing in the doorway, a frightened look on her face.

"Arizona…" I start, assuming she must be coming to apologize for the drawings. I wanted her to know that everything was okay. But before I can get any other words out, the door is closed and I am pinned against the wall with soft, pink lips pressed against my own. I am surprised for a moment, my body frozen at the sudden intimate contact. But soon I am kissing her back. And nothing has ever felt so good.

I feel her hands make their way to my hips and I tangle my fingers in her hair. Her grip drags me to the couch, and she pushes me down and climbs on top of me, our lips attached the whole time. Our kissing becomes deep and rough and I'm finding myself at a need for air. But I keep kissing her because I know that this moment is going to end sooner or later, no matter how much either of us doesn't want it to. My hands find the bottom that they grazed all those weeks ago, and this time, instead of quickly falling away, they grab it and squeeze it hard.

Arizona lets out a moan into my mouth, and a smirk appears across my face. I kiss her deeply, my tongue entering her mouth as I pull her hips roughly against mine. She's about to move down to kiss my neck when a knock and an anxious "Callie?" comes at the door.

Arizona bolts up, straightening her clothes that got a bit jumbled up in our couch adventure.

"Callie, is everything okay?" the voice comes again, and the locked door handle starts rattling. Arizona looks at me worriedly, and I shrug my shoulders, adjusting my own clothes.

I open the door and find Addison standing there, a worried look on her face.

"I heard thumps and I thought maybe you fell or…" she starts, but immediately stops when she notices Arizona. Her expression quickly changes from worry to confusion to mischief. She looks from Arizona's messy hair that is falling out of its bun and her flustered expression to my swollen lips and quick breaths. A sly smile spreads across her face and Arizona grabs her keys that she threw earlier and bolts out the door. I glance at Addison nervously and she closes the door behind her.

"Addison…" I start, sounding defeated.

"I'm not judging," she says, laughing.

"Addison!" I say, a bit frustrated this time. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, so you weren't just…just making out with a student?" she says, whispering the last part. Why does she sound so excited?

"Nope. Nope," I lie, shaking my head and raising my eyebrows at her.

"Oh. So what were you doing then? Why were there thuds and…was that moans I heard?" Addison challenges, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She uhhh…she tripped and stubbed her toe on the table," I lie, looking around the office trying to come up with a believable excuse.

"She tripped? And fell onto your lips?"

I glare at Addison and she has a huge grin on her face. I sigh, defeated, and slump back onto the couch, the memories of what had just happened there burned into my mind. I feel absolutely awful.

Addison is quickly at my side, a hand resting comfortingly on my knee.

"Callie, it's okay," she says, realizing how much of a toll this was taking on me.

"No it's not! I just made out with a _student._ And I enjoyed it!" I exclaim, but also careful to keep my voice down so that no one else can hear. Addison lets out a little triumphant _Hmph_ at me confessing to what I did, but she is quickly back in comforting mode.

"Callie, you think you're the only one in this department who hasn't had a little slip up? No one is perfect. Don't let it get to you. We all have needs," she explains. I look at her curiously, wondering if she was one of the people in the department who has had a little slip up, but she doesn't give me anything to make that conclusion with.

"But, Addison…I want _more_," I say, lust dripping from my voice.

"The circumstances aren't ideal, Callie. You know that. But, if you're careful, and if Arizona is okay with it…I don't see a problem," she says, looking at me knowingly.

"Addison, it's wrong on so many levels. I could lose my job, I could go to jail, I could give a bad name to this school…"

"You could also fall in love," she cuts me off. "I can tell that you really like this girl." I look at her with wide eyes, full of hope, but quickly rid my head of those thoughts.

"It's wrong, Addison," I say forcefully, letting her know that this conversation is over.

"All right, Callie. It's your life," she sighs, patting my knee. She rises from the couch and returns to her own office, leaving me alone to hate myself.

**Arizona's POV**

As I run at full speed across campus back to the house, people give me weird looks. Thankfully, no one tries to stop me and people get out of my way if I'm headed towards them. When I reach the house, I bolt inside, thankful that the door is unlocked and go straight to the bathroom.

"Arizona? Arizona, is everything okay?" April calls out worriedly, jogging after me into the bathroom. She's quick to grab my mess of hair as I start retching into the toilet. Her hand gently rubs my back, as all of my stomach's contents come spilling out. I vomit for a minute or so, and then sit back against the tub covered in sweat. April flushes the toilet and runs a washcloth under cold water, handing it to me. I silently thank her and wipe my face before placing the towel on the back of my neck. April slides down onto the floor next to me and gives me a comfortable silence for a few moments, allowing me to regain some strength.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, her soft green eyes full of concern. I look at her for a minute, and then tears start pouring out of my eyes.

"Okay. It's okay," she says softly, pulling me into her chest. I allow myself to fall apart in her warm and comforting embrace.

I kissed Dr. Torres. And she kissed me back. It wasn't just a quick, nervous first kiss either. It was a kiss full of passion and lust and wanting. The way I felt when I was kissing her felt a lot like the way I feel when I'm drawing or painting – my mind completely abandons me and my body makes all of the movements and decisions. Except this was a million times better than how I've ever felt making art. My whole body got lost in conforming to hers, but my mind was still present to take everything in – to feel the adrenaline and the euphoria and, of course, the oxytocin flooding into my brain.

The way she had touched me, kissed me, made me feel wanted – that was a feeling I couldn't get out of my head. I had never felt so at ease in my life, and it's one of the best feelings you can have. To feel completely and 100% comfortable around someone is rare. My father always told me that when I find that, I need to cling on to it with all of my might.

"_It's the purest kind of love you can find. And it's something you need to hold on tight to when you find it. Love is special, Arizona. And you deserve someone you can be yourself around. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are and who you feel comfortable with. I don't care who it is – girl or guy. As long as you are still who I raised you to be, everything will work out like it is supposed to,"_ he had told me, shortly after I had come out to him as a lesbian. All he wanted was for me to be happy and comfortable. I'm comfortable…but why am I sitting on the bathroom floor in my redheaded friend's arms, bawling my eyes out? Because I know that I have to let this go. I can't hold on tight to this feeling – it isn't acceptable.

Dr. Torres is my professor. I am her student. That in itself speaks a million things. It's illegal, for one. I can't dream of causing Dr. Torres to lose her job – she seems pretty amazing at what she does. And no matter how much I was ready to be done with this school, I can't imagine giving it a bad name. And what would become of me? People might pity me, thinking that I was taken advantage of when that wouldn't be the case. I can't have sorry eyes following me wherever I go. Sure, it would probably die down after graduation, but people in my hometown would know, and they would bake casseroles and deserts and bring them to my doorstep almost as if I died – just to show their sympathy.

And back to Dr. Torres…if word of a relationship with a student ever got out, it would go on her record and she would probably never be able to be a teacher again. And I just…I can't ruin someone's life like that. I just can't. This can't happen ever again. That was the first and last time I would ever kiss Dr. Callie Torres. The thought produced a few more violent sobs from my body, but I am soon able to control myself, drying my eyes and sitting up to face April.

"You wanna talk about it?" she says quietly and carefully.

"I kissed her, April. I kissed her," I manage out, fighting back tears.

"Kissed who?" April asks in utter confusion.

The girls still tease me about Dr. Torres every now and then, but it hasn't been anything like the first time Izzie brought it up to everyone. No one had seen my sketchbook full of drawings of Dr. Torres. They knew I went early for class and didn't wait for Izzie, but I had told them that I was just getting coffee and some alone time before my day started, which was mostly true. They don't know about the conversation I overheard Dr. Torres and her friend Mark having. They don't know about my sleepless nights or my inability to get Dr. Torres off of my mind. They know I am a bit distracted at times, but I assure them everything is fine – I am just missing home. For the most part, I have been able to keep everything to myself, my sketchbook acting as sort of a diary of my thoughts. But this kiss has really shaken me, and I'm glad that I have April here to comfort me.

"Dr…Dr…" I try, but can't find the power in myself to say her name.

A burst of realization floods across April's face as she figures out who I am talking about. She pulls me to her chest tighter, her hand gently petting my blonde hair. She lets me have a quiet moment before she grabs my shoulders and makes me face her.

"Well?" she asks, looking a bit hopeful.

"Well, what?" I ask, wiping away some stray tears.

"Did she kiss you back?" April asks, excitedly this time.

"Yes, but…" I start, but April cuts me off with a cheerful laugh.

"But, nothing Arizona! She kissed you back!"

"That doesn't mean anything," I argue, becoming a bit annoyed that she's excited about something I'm so clearly a mess over.

"Arizona… A. It means the world. If she hadn't wanted to kiss you she wouldn't have. She would have pushed you away," she reasons, her eyes sparkling with joy for me.

"Or have moved to the couch with me…" I say softly, April's words starting to fill me with hope as well.

"What?!" she exclaims, jumping up off the floor. She grabs my hand and pulls me up and we head to her room, because she wants me to tell her everything. So, I do. I tell her everything, from the very beginning of school. I tell her about my eavesdropping and my sleepless nights. I tell her about what happened this morning and then I tell her about what happened in Dr. Torres's office, without going into too much detail. When I am done, I make her promise not to tell the other girls. I would tell them when I felt the time is right.

I don't so much have a problem with Lexie knowing as I did with Izzie. Lexie doesn't have classes with Dr. Torres. I don't want Izzie to no longer like Dr. Torres because she thinks she hurt me. I am the one who kissed her first, and until I can calm down about this whole situation I can't tell Izzie. She's so protective over me and I'm sure that she would become aggressive in some form or another with Dr. Torres.

Of course, April promises, and then she tucks me into bed for a nap, telling me that when I wake up there will be a girl's night with pizza and champagne. I smile at her gratefully, my eyes heavy with sleep after all of the crying.

I happily sink back into my bed, my warm blankets softly caressing my exhausted body. While I still had a lot of tension running through my body, the kiss with Dr. Torres released a lot. Ever since I found out that she likes me as well, a strong, thick sexual tension is always present between us, even though she doesn't know it. All of my hard work of trying to keep things normal and civil between us is wasted now, blown out the door. I know that at some point she and I would have to talk about it, and I am scared for that moment, because I know that both of us are going to agree that this can't happen again, that this will never work out. I fear it will be awkward with her from now on, which I hate because all hotness aside, she really is a great professor.

I close my eyes and sigh, quickly feeling sleep overcome my body. I allow myself to drift away. Away from my thoughts and my feelings for the first time in a long time.

**Callie's POV**

I arrive at the classroom on Friday morning, my heart pounding. This will be the first time I will see her since the incident in my office on Wednesday, and I'm not sure how I planned to handle it. I know that we need to sit down and talk, but how I will go about making that happen is beyond me. When I walk into the room I am disappointed, yet also a bit relieved, to find that there is no blonde waiting for me. Instead, there is a dark, empty, quiet classroom. I set my bags down and sigh, waiting for her to come.

But she never does. The whole class period goes by without her presence. When class is dismissed, I stop Izzie on her way out.

"Is Arizona okay?" I ask, cautiously, not sure if Arizona has said anything to her.

"Oh, yeah. She's alright. She was just running a fever this morning so she decided to stay home. She wants me to give you this," Izzie says, smiling. She pulls out a drawing from her backpack and I realize it is the preliminary sketch of the sculpture that was due today. I accept it gratefully and place it on the table behind me.

"I was wanting to talk with you both. I have recently been assigned Art Club sponsor and I see that you two are the leaders. I was hoping we could all have a meeting sometime to talk about some stuff before the first meeting," I say, glad that I had something else to talk about with her than just Arizona, so that she wouldn't get any ideas. From her body language and facial expressions, it doesn't seem like Arizona told her anything, and I was extremely happy about that.

"Oh, yeah! Meetings are on Wednesday's, right? I know Arizona's schedule pretty well, so we can do Monday at four? I can let the other officers know too," Izzie said, talking way too fast and way too excitedly for this early in the morning.

"Yes, sure. That works great. My office, then," I say, giving her a small pat on the shoulder with a weak smile. She leaves the room happily, and I sink back onto the desk with an intense feeling that today is going to be a very long day. As I place my hand back on the table, it slips and I realize that Arizona's drawing is still there. I pick it up and look at it and am in awe at what she has created. While it's nothing major, it was created by her for me and that was all that mattered. It was a plump, pink, cartoonish elephant covered in bubble wrap. I smiled at the thought of how similar it is to my project of the same sculpture back when I was in high school. I had made a cartoonish hippo, also covered in bubble wrap for texture. I laugh silently to myself, and flip the drawing over to put it in a folder. But I notice a small pink Post-it note on the back.

_Dr. T – Sorry I can't be in class today. I have an awful stomach ache and fever. I hope Izzie got this to you safe and sound. I will get the notes from Izzie, and will hopefully be back in class by Monday. I know I should have emailed, but my laptop was dead and I didn't want to bother the other girls. We can talk later… _

_With love – Arizona Robbins_

I smile sadly at her little note for me. Her little drawn frowny face meant a lot more than an "I'm sorry for missing class, please forgive me because I'm freakin' adorable." It meant that she knew we had to talk about what had happened in my office. It killed me to know I can't ever kiss her again – but that didn't stop the images of a future Arizona Torres leaving cute little notes around the house and office for me, her wife. The images make me smile, but my stomach quickly sinks because I know it will never happen.

**x0x0x0x0**

I pack my bags, done with classes and office hours for the day. I make my way to my car and start on my journey to the store where I need to pick up some groceries. I get to the store and grab a shopping cart, going down various aisles and picking up different foods that look good. I get laundry detergent and dryer sheets, toilet paper, cleaning supplies, and some other household things I feel are necessary.

I start feeling a headache coming on, and I don't think I have any medicine back at the house, so I make my way towards the pharmacy part of the store. As I'm rounding the corner of the over-the-counter medication aisle, I notice a familiar blonde. I stop short in my tracks, taking in her full presence. She has black yoga pants on that are hugging her ass deliciously and a tight, purple short sleeve shirt on that shows a toned stomach and full breasts. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail and one hand is on her head while the other is on her hip. She looks frustrated. Adorably frustrated.

I slowly make my way towards her, very well knowing that the meds I am wanting to pick up are in her vicinity. I stop next to her nonchalantly, and scan the medicines in front of me, looking for the right one. As I look more in her direction, she hoarsely mumbles a "Sorry," oblivious to who I was. But she soon realizes.

"Oh, Dr. Torres…" she says quietly. Her hand immediately goes to her hair, trying to smooth it out. I fight back laughter. She looks exhausted and miserable, yet unbelievably cute. I just want to wrap her small body up in my arms and hold her, but I manage to hold myself back.

"How're you feeling?" I ask, gently leaning back against the cart handle, careful not to let the wheels give out from underneath me.

"Terrible. I'm trying to find something that will help me feel better, but I'm clueless," she groans.

I laugh softly and look at the medicines in front of her, picking up two that have always helped me and hand them to her. She looks at the bottles carefully and then back up at me with grateful eyes.

"Dr…Dr. Torres…I'm…sorry. About…well, you know…" she mumbles quietly, her gaze falling to the floor. I take my hand and lift her chin so that she has to look me in the eyes, and I feel how hot with fever her face is. Why had she gone out to get stuff and not one of her housemates?

"Honey, you go home and rest. We can talk about this later, okay?" I say, dropping my hand when her eyes are locked with mine. She nods slowly and starts to turn away.

"Also…I'm sorry about the drawings…" she says, stopping, but not looking at me.

"Don't be. They were beautiful," I say, smiling. Her blue eyes meet mine once again and her face flushes, making my knees go weak.

"I'm just so embarrassed…" she says, bringing her hand to her head once again.

"Don't be," I say firmly but still with a smile on my face. She nods once and then gives me a small smile before turning and leaving. I find the medicine I am looking for and hurriedly make my way to the cash registers – hoping to catch one last glance of her. Sadly, I don't see her and figure she must have gotten checked out and left already.

**x0x0x0x0**

I lie in bed, unable to sleep. As always, I can't get Arizona off of my mind.

I feel so bad about how embarrassed she is that I saw her drawings of me. She had obviously spent a lot of time on each one – no one whips up that much realism in 30 minutes. I remember back to one of the first classes where she said she hadn't been able to sleep at night, and I begin to wonder if she hadn't been sleeping because she had been drawing those. Has it been that we both haven't been able to sleep because we can't get the other off of our mind?

I smile at the thought and roll over onto my side, wondering how I can show her that she has no reason to be sorry for the drawings. Nothing comes to my mind, and I decide to sleep on it. But just when I'm about to drift off to sleep, it hits me. I jump out of bed and go to my closet, grabbing an easel and a canvas, still clad in just a T-shirt and black undies.

I make my way to my messy living room, careful not to trip over the various clothes and objects that are strewn about. I set the canvas up and grab my paints and brushes. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, allowing the world around me to dissolve into nothingness. When I open my eyes, it's just me in an empty room with a blank canvas spread out before me.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Reviews make me sooooo happy **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! Thank you all so much for over 100 story follows! It makes me so happy that so many people are tuned it and want to know what happens next:)**

**Callie's POV**

I mindlessly talk to the girls, and one boy, that make up the executive committee of the art club. They eagerly listen, seeming excited about the plans I have for the year, which includes numerous day trips to different art exhibits. I wonder if the old art club advisor didn't do much. The secretary, whose name is Jo, quickly types out notes on her laptop as I speak.

"We will have a few fundraisers. I don't have many ideas at this point, but one I was thinking of was throwing bowls on the wheel and selling them. When I was an undergrad, we made chili bowls and usually made a good amount of money. They buy the bowl and the chili, and then they get to keep the handcrafted bowl," I say, reminiscing. The students nod excitedly, except for Arizona. I can tell that she is trying to seem engaged, but it is obvious that she has something on her mind, and I can't help but think she's nervous about our meeting that is coming up. She also still looks a little under the weather, but much better than she did Friday night.

She had been in class this morning, but not early, like she normally was. I keep telling myself that it is because she is sick, but I know she is most likely avoiding me. We didn't speak much either. It was a studio day and they got to work on their animal sculptures. The only word she said was a half-hearted "Thanks," when I told her she was doing a nice job. After that, I quickly moved on to observe other students, but of course kept the corner of my eye on her.

When the meeting is over, the students begin to chatter amongst themselves as they leave. I lock eyes with Arizona and she remains seated.

"Hey, Izzie. I'll meet up with you later," she calls out over her shoulder to the tall blonde. Izzie smiles brightly and is gone.

I get up from my chair and close the door quietly. I stand facing the door, my hand resting on it gently, and take a deep breath, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Dr. Torres, I…" Arizona starts, but I hold up my hand to stop her. I turn around and slump back into my chair, leaning all the way back, running my hands through my hair with frustration. Arizona looks at me expectantly, but I don't speak. I rest my elbows on my knees and let my face fall into my hands. I sit like that for quite some time, the room quiet. I find myself fighting back tears, but I don't know why. Maybe I'm sad that I know this has to end. When I've collected myself, I sit back up and look at Arizona. Her eyes are pink.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Fine," she says flatly, dabbing at her own tears that I hadn't noticed. My heart sinks at the idea that I made her cry and I want nothing more than to gather her into my arms and hold her tight.

"I'm sorry…for everything," she says softly, and I can see more tears welling in her eyes. I quickly stand up and sit next to her, pulling her body into my side. She's tense at first, but she soon relaxes and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Arizona, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for," I say, gently combing her blonde curls with my fingers. This is platonic, right? Kind of motherly?

"Yes, I do!" she exclaims, sitting up and facing me. "For the drawings, for the kiss, for getting us into this mess."

"Arizona, I kissed you back. If anyone here should be sorry, it should be me. I took advantage of you," I say, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"No, I started it. You didn't take advantage of me. Don't ever think that," she says sternly, shaking her head. "But the drawings…that was inappropriate of me."

I sigh, frustrated, just wanting to get it into her head that she has absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about. I stand up from the couch we were sitting on and walk over to my desk, scribbling an address on a sticky note.

"Do you have a car here?" I ask.

She looks confused, but nods her head slowly.

"Good. Meet me here at 6:30. Don't eat dinner," I say, handing her the note. She looks at it carefully, then folds it in half and sticks it in her pocket. "We will talk then."

**Arizona's POV**

I tried to avoid Dr. Torres all day, not wanting to have the conversation that we needed to and just wanting to silently agree that we should keep our distance. But then we had the art club meeting and she kept me afterwards. And now, I'm in my car on the way to the address she wrote down for me. It is about a 15 minute drive from campus, so I leave on the hour in case there is any traffic. I hit one patch of traffic, setting me back about ten minutes, but I'm still able to get to the location on time. I have hardly been on this side of town, and I had sort of expected it to be a restaurant since she had told me not to eat dinner. But when I arrive, it is brownish-red brick building with windows everywhere and three stories of stairwells on the outside. I pull into a lot near the side of the building.

When I get out, I look up at the building, wondering if this is where she lives. I look at the sticky note she gave me, looking for an apartment number, but there isn't one. I walk to the front of the building and look for a main entrance that might lead to a lobby, but there is none. Just mailboxes and metal stairs. I stand for a while, staring at each window, looking for a clue that maybe Dr. Torres lives there. But I've searched them all thoroughly and find nothing. I stand for a moment, trying to figure out what to do, when the mail boxes catch my eye. Maybe they have names on them.

I walk over to the row of dingy mailboxes, but they only have numbers and letters on them. I open a few up, but they don't have mail in them. I hope no one is watching me, because if I saw a stranger going through the mailboxes where I live I would be thoroughly freaked out. All of the mailboxes are empty, and there is only a few left for me to look in. My heart sinks at each empty mailbox, knowing that I would either have to sit out here and wait or leave. I reach the last mailbox and try not to get my hopes up when I see a piece of mail in it. I slowly reach in and grab the envelope, looking around to make sure no one is nearby. I flip the envelope so that I can see the front and it is addressed to a Miss Calliope Torres.

I sigh with relief, and close the mailbox, making a mental note of the number 20C on it. I look back down at the mail and smile. _Calliope_. So Dr. Callie Torres is really Dr. Calliope Torres? The name is beautiful, and I whisper it to try it out. It rolls off my tongue easily and produces a huge smile on my face.

_Stop, Arizona, _I think to myself._ You're not here to fan-girl over your professor's beautiful name. You're here to clear things up about the kiss that happened in her office._

I climb the stairs of the apartment complex, making my way to the third level. I was right to assume that C meant she was on the third level, and I make my way around the corner to the very back of the building until I am standing in front of 20C. I stop outside her door, not knowing what to do. I mean, I know I should knock, but for some reason I'm scared. This is where she _lives_. And she had just casually invited me over, even after what happened in her office. This place contains a bed. A bed that she sleeps on. I bed that she relaxes on. A bed that she could dominate me on.

I quickly shake my head of the thoughts and knock on the door, not allowing myself any more time to think. It's quiet for a moment, but then I hear soft footsteps and I stand back, taking in a deep breath. Dr. Torres opens the door. She has on black sweat pants and a light blue T-shirt, and it is the first time I have ever seen her hair up. I notice her strong jawline and the way her eyes pop when there isn't hair there to cover them.

I'm not sure what to do, so I hold out the piece of mail to her. She looks at it, confused, but then takes it from me.

"Were you going through my mail?" she asks with a smile on her face, sounding amused.

"I…uh…I…no. You…you didn't tell me which apartment number…this is the only way I figured it out," I stutter. Her hand flies to her face in embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. Smart thinking, Arizona," she says. She steps aside, motioning for me to come in. I slowly step into the apartment and am greeted by a very warm and inviting place. The front wall is brick, similar to the outside of the building, and the rest of the walls are a warm, darker red color. There is beige carpet and dark, hardwood floor that starts what I assume is the kitchen. The couch and recliners are black, and a glass coffee table sits in front of them, leading to a small, flat screen TV that is mounted on the wall. While the apartment isn't huge, it is nice. A lot nicer than I expected it to be based on the outside.

"Do you like it?" Dr. Torres asks, noticing me gazing about.

"It's beautiful," I say, my eyes continuing to study the space.

"Thanks," she smiles. "It was pretty dingy when I first moved here. But when Mark was here…you remember Mark right?" I nod. "Well, when Mark was here he helped me fix it up."

There are a few paintings on the wall, and I can't help by wonder if they are hers. The whole place just feels so homey, and I can't help but feel the desire to make this place my home, too.

"So, uhh…why am I here," I ask after I have fully taken in the front room.

"I just figured it would be easier to talk here. More comfortable. So, make yourself at home," she says and then she disappears into the kitchen. I slide my shoes off, not wanting to get the carpet dirty, and place my bag next to them. I walk over to the plush couch and sit down carefully. I feel like this is inappropriate, so I'm a little on edge, not wanting to mess anything up. But I can't help but notice how comfortable I am.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Dr. Torres calls out from the kitchen.

"Water is fine," I call out, and I hear the faucet running. She returns shortly with a glass of water for me and a glass of wine for herself. _This is soooo not appropriate,_ I think to myself.

She hands me the class of water and sits down on the opposite side of the couch. I watch as her eyes close as she pours some of the red liquid into her beautiful mouth, wanting nothing more than to have her lips in mine. When her eyes reopen, I quickly avert my eyes so that she doesn't see that I was staring at her.

"I ordered pizza. I hope you like ham on yours," she says casually, we've done this a million times.

"Yeah, that's fine," I say, taking a sip of my water to wet my increasingly dry mouth.

"Great. So, how have you been? Are you feeling better?" she asks, tucking one of her legs underneath her.

I quickly stand, this becoming way too comfortable for me. It's not that I didn't like it, but I knew if I stayed that close to her, I would end up kissing her again.

"Arizona…?"

"Look, we should have just talked about this in your office. This is inappropriate and I think I should leave and we can talk on Wednesday," I say, heading towards the door and grabbing my bag. I'm about to put my shoes back on when she stops me.

"Arizona. Sit down," she says sternly. Her tone of voice sends shivers down my spine, producing a bit of fear. She seems to notice my reaction and quickly adds:

"Please, Arizona. Just sit down."

I lock eyes with her, and the warm brown is pleading with me. Guilt racks through my body, and I sigh, setting my bag back down.

"Thank you," she says softly when I seat myself down on the recliner. I can't help but feel that I have hurt her feelings, and I just want to give her a big hug to show her that I am sorry, but I can't.

"I'm sorry," I say. She looks up at me with careful eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Arizona," she says. Why does she keep saying that? I have a million things to be sorry for.

"Yes, I do. Me just exploding on you like that, the kiss, the drawings…" I'm planning on continuing, but am cut off by her abruptly standing up. She quickly pads into another room, which I wonder if it is her bedroom. I see the light flicker on and hear her rummaging through something, but she quickly returns with a medium sized canvas, the back facing towards me.

"I was going to wait to show you this when it was done, but I'm tired of hearing you apologize for something you have no reason to be sorry for," she says. I'm about to ask her what she means, but she flips the canvas so that the front is facing me. My heart skips a beat when I see what it is.

It's me.

And while it looks like a photograph, I know it is a painting. To me, it looks done. I don't see how it could get any better. But of course, I'm not the artist – Dr. Torres is, and you never tell an artist when to stop their work. I find myself rising to my feet and walking closer to Dr. Torres and the painting. I study it for a minute, noticing how perfectly she has captured my curls and dimples. I notice how bright she has painted my eyes, and I wonder if that is how they look like to her. I know that there isn't a picture of me anywhere that looks like this, so she had to have done it from memory of what I look like. For my drawings of her, I always went off of a picture I saw, trying to recreate it. But she…she just memorized my features and recreated it, which shows how much of a better artist she is than I am. The painting is beautiful, and it makes me feel beautiful. For the first time in a long time, I feel truly beautiful. And it's all because of a painting made by Dr. Torres.

"Never apologize to me again about finding inspiration in me. People find inspiration in different things all of the time, and right now yours just so happens to be me. And you are mine in this painting, obviously," she says.

I realize she is right. I have no reason to be sorry, and I feel bad that I just now understand that. It must have been irritating for her to keep trying to tell me that, but me not understanding. I look at Dr. Torres and she smiles at me softly.

"You're my muse," I say.

"I'm your muse," she repeats, smiling.

"I'm sorry that I was…well, sorry," I say, not knowing how else to say it.

"It's okay. I can't help it that I'm hot," she says laughing, setting the painting down against a red wall. I try to fight back laughter, feeling my face grow hot. Thankfully the doorbell rings and my embarrassment quickly fades before she has a chance to notice it.

Dr. Torres answers the door, and the smell of pizza immediately hits my nose and my stomach starts grumbling. I didn't notice how hungry I was – I haven't eaten all day because I was so nervous about the talk that Dr. Torres and I needed to have. But her showing me that painting really helped to calm my nerves, and allowed me to realize that she and I could easily still be civil towards one another without it being awkward. I smile at the thought, grateful that I don't have to completely ignore her for the rest of my time at school, except for when we are in class.

She pays the delivery boy, and when she turns around, I notice him checking out her ass and I immediately become jealous. I shoot him daggers and he quickly turns around frightened when he notices.

So, I'll still have a major crush on her, but we can still be civil. I can make this work.

I sit down next to Dr. Torres on the couch and grab myself a slice of pizza, wishing I had wine to wash it down with like Dr. Torres does. But alcohol goes through me pretty quick, and I have to drive back to the townhouse at some point, so I'm glad I just have water.

"So, I think we both know how this has to go," Dr. Torres says lightly after we've both ate our fill of pizza. I was wondering when she was going to bring it up. We had just been mindlessly talking about our lives while we ate, which was nice.

"Yeah…" I reply softly.

"Just, this whole student and teacher thing is so complicated," she says, sounding frustrated. "I mean, you are 21, but you're still my student. And the university doesn't really look too fondly on that kind of intimate relationship. I could lose my job, you could get a bad name. It's just too complicated and I know we both would like to not deal with all of that."

She's saying all of this so lightly, so easily, that it relaxes me. While I want nothing more than to make her all mine, I know it can't happen, so I have no choice but to simply agree with her.

"But don't think that means we can't be friends. I mean, you're a really awesome person, Arizona. I'd love to get to know you more, and I don't want to have to act like you are a stranger," she continues.

"I agree. I don't want to have to basically cut you out of my life. You've become…I don't know, important to me?" I say with a bit of uncertainty.

"You're important to me, too," she smiles.

I don't know what to say next, so I look around the room casually, but my eyes stop on the clock. It's nearing two in the morning, and I have no idea how time slipped away so fast.

"Shit, I should probably get going," I say, jumping up from my warm seat next to Dr. Calliope Torres. We hadn't been touching, but we were sitting close enough that I could feel her body heat, and all I had wanted to do was cuddle into it.

Dr. Torres glances over at the clock and also jumps to her feet when she notices the time.

"Oh, God. I didn't mean to keep you so late," she says, rubbing her hands on her sweat pants.

"It's fine," I smile, slipping my shoes back on and throwing my bag over my shoulder after grabbing my keys out of them. Dr. Torres meets me at the door, and we stand there awkwardly facing each other for a few moments. She starts laughing after a while, and gently rubs my upper arm as a goodbye.

"See you in class," I say as I open the door to leave.

"Bye," she smiles.

I'm about half way to the corner of the building on my way to the stairs when her voice stops me.

"Arizona, wait!" she calls out, sounding a bit panicky. I feel my pockets, wondering if I had left my phone or something. But it is safely in my back left pocket, so I turn around to face in her direction to see what she wants. I am quickly met with a gentle hand on my face and firm lips on my own. The kiss is gentle, and I savor every last bit of it. She pulls away after a moment, her hand still on my face. She looks into my eyes gently, and rubs her thumb over my cheek.

"I needed one last taste," she says quietly and then kisses me on the forehead.

Before I can say anything she has quickly turned around and disappeared into her apartment.

**A/N: Reviews make me soooo happy!**

**Not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try not to make ya'll wait too long!**

**xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SUPER sorry for the long delay. I had midterms and life. But I'm on spring break now, so I'll try to get a bunch of chapters started so that ya'll never have to wait this long again. But, no promises :(**

**Anyway, because I love you all so much and because I wanted to get an update to you as quickly as possible, this chapter is a bit...I don't know...suckish. But, I had to get it out because it's kind of important to the plot. **

**So, even though it kind of sucks, I hope you will bear with me!**

**Callie's POV**

I fight back a smile as I close the apartment door behind me, knowing that I shouldn't be happy with what I had just done. After the long awaited talk with Arizona about us not being able to have an intimate relationship, I went and kissed her again.

But, I don't regret it. I did need one last taste, and maybe it will hold me over for a while. Or, it could just make me desire more. I guess I'll just have to let time figure that one out.

I pick up the dishes that Arizona and I had used and place them in the sink in the kitchen, not wanting to bother with washing them at this time of night. Somehow, with all of the talking and enjoying each other's presence, it had reached nearly 2 A.M. Luckily, I don't need to be in the office until around 11 tomorrow, so I can still get a bit of sleep. But, I don't know if I'll even be able to. Having Arizona in my apartment just felt so…I don't know…right. It felt comfortable, like she has always been here. She molded perfectly into the atmosphere, and now that she is gone it feels empty. And in a way, I feel empty, too. We had talked about our lives over dinner, and I learned so many new and interesting things about her. Like the fact that she is a military brat or that she's allergic to cats, but she still has three of them. Learning more about her engrained her existence in my mind even more, and now that she isn't present at the moment it almost feels like I miss her.

I sigh and retreat into my bedroom and climb into my bed, not bothering to change or wash my face. I lie in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, just trying to better understand my feelings so that I can handle them in a healthy way. After a few minutes, my eyelids start to grow heavy, so I turn onto my stomach to try and get into a more comfortable position for sleep. I'm about to drift off, when my phone buzzes on my nightstand. I reach for it, wondering who could possibly be wanting to talk to me at this hour.

"_I'm home. Thanks for the pizza. I owe you. – A". _

I smile at the text, having forgotten that I had given her my number, wanting her to text me so that I know she got home safely. Driving in L.A. at this hour isn't always the safest thing to do. My thumbs dance over the keyboard, not sure what to reply. I decide on a: _"Good. Had fun tonight. And if you really think you owe me, coffee is the way to my heart." _I send the text and wait for a few minutes for a reply, but end up drifting off to sleep.

**xoxoxoxo **

I rush to my office Friday morning, running late for class. I had car troubles this morning and couldn't get my car started right away. It took me about 15 minutes before it worked for me, so I am way behind my usual schedule. I drop my bag in my office and quickly check my email before packing up my things for my 9 A.M. sculpting class. I would be arriving only a few minutes early today rather than my usual 15 or 20 minutes early.

I feel myself growing anxious as the seconds tick by, and at first I can't really figure out why. On Wednesday, Arizona hadn't shown up for class early like she usually did. I tell myself that she was just running late that morning, or that her tall blonde friend, Izzie, had asked her to walk together that day. But part of me feels like she is trying to give me space since we can't have a romantic relationship. But, I don't want space. We might not be able to be intimate, but I still crave the sight of her. She's beautiful and cute and hot and sexy and my eyes devour her every time they see her. If I can't love on her, I at least can look at her.

It's not like she had been hostile towards me. She had intently listened to my short lecture and graciously accepted my compliments as she finished up her animal sculpture. As she was leaving with Izzie she said: "See you Friday, Dr. Torres!" But she hadn't stayed afterwards to talk and she didn't look at me unless I was speaking. It hurt me a bit, even though I know it shouldn't.

Now, I'm anxious not only to get to class and see her, but also to see if she came early today.

I scan through my emails quickly, looking to see if there's anything super important that I need to get back to right away. There is one in which a student is asking about coming to my office for a one-on-one meeting, so I reply with the times I am available. All the other emails can be dealt with later and I grab my bag for class and rush out the door, not bothering to lock it.

I arrive at the classroom with a few minutes to spare and Arizona is sitting in her seat quietly, playing around on her phone. My heart sinks a little at the fact that I wasn't here earlier so that she and I could just be alone together for a while, but my spirits are lifted when I see a disposable coffee cup sitting on the table in the front.

"What's this?" I ask while catching my breath and putting my bag down.

"I told you I owe you one. And you said coffee is the way to your heart. It's French vanilla…I hope you like that," she says, looking up from her phone and smiling at me.

I hold the warm coffee up to my mouth, breathing in the rich, delicious scent. How did she know my favorite? I take a sip happily, and then without thinking I'm over at Arizona's seat, giving her a big kiss on the forehead.

"You're a life saver," I say. After I realize what I did, I freeze for a second, but then walk back to the table at the front of the room like nothing happened. I notice her face has grown pink and she is nervously looking out the door as if someone is coming.

"Sorry," I mutter.

She looks at me with sad eyes, but then a smile quickly appears on her face.

"It's okay. Anyway, I saw you running into the building this morning. I figured maybe you were running late and didn't have time to get coffee and I remember what you had said so I went and got you one," she explains.

I smile as I lean against the table and take another sip of the coffee, letting the hot liquid run down my throat.

A comfortable silence falls around us and soon enough the rest of the class arrives.

"Good morning everyone and happy Friday. If you keep up with your syllabus you will see that today we are starting a new sculpture project. For this one you will work in partners. I will assign you those partners by pulling your names out of a bucket," I say, pulling in front of me an empty, plastic ice cream container with everyone's name in it.

"What if we don't like our partner?" a guy in the back of the classroom yells.

"You will deal with it. There will be no switching of partners," I say after shooting him a dirty look. "Arizona, will you type up a list of the partners and send it to me please? That way I know that no one switches."

Arizona happily pulls out her laptop and opens it and I start to call names. I see the look of defeat on Izzie and Arizona's faces when Izzie's name is called to be paired up with a guy named George. It's not until the end that I realize that there is an odd number of students. The way I have this project set up is that there can only be two per group, so I guess one unlucky person will have to be stuck with me.

But when I pull the last name out of the bucket, I'm not sure it's so unlucky. Actually, it could be a curse…but I don't see it that way. When I unfold the little piece of paper and it says _Arizona Robbins_ my heart starts pounding. This means I get to really spend some alone time with her that's not just before class or in meetings for art club. I really get to spend time with her as she works on this project and I can get to know her more. But that's why this also could be a curse. Because I will get to know her more and I'll get to like her more. And we will be alone and there will be more opportunity for me to do something stupid.

"Well, there is an odd number of you guys…so, it looks like you'll be with me, Arizona," I say softly, trying not to let my voice shake.

She smiles sweetly at me, but her face grows pink.

"Now that we have our partners, I'll tell you what we are doing. If you didn't notice when you first walked in this morning, there are a bunch of blocks of clay in the back. You will be taking that clay and you will be sculpting a bust of your partner."

"What am I going to do with a sculpture of Izzie Steven's face?" the boy, George, asks with a disgusted tone.

"Be quiet. If you want to speak bad about your partner again, you can take a Zero. Is that clear?" I snap. George shakes his head at me weakly and apologizes. "Alright. Now, as for that question. If you really like your sculpture and think it's some of your best work, of course you can keep it. If you don't want it, your partner can take it if they want it. If not, you can leave it here at school for the archive art gallery. Now, today you will sit with your partner and get to know them a bit better and know their personality. You will also do a prelim sketch of the front and side views of their face for Monday. We will start actual sculpting then. Also, since this is such a big project and I have many more plans for us throughout the semester, you will have to log some studio hours with this project. Make sure you get your forms signed by whoever is on duty that day. Alright, let's get started."

**Arizona's POV**

I approach Dr. Torres slowly, sensing that she is tense. When she called out my name last, meaning that she has to be my partner, her mood completely changed. She went from carefree and casual to nervous and snappy. I'm not sure what is going through her mind, but I can tell she is a bit uneasy with the idea that she has to be my partner.

I sit down with hesitation in the chair she has placed on the other side of the table for me. She's quiet for a few moments, thinking about something and not looking me in the eye. Finally, we make eye contact and she whispers:

"Will you meet me in my office at 3?"

I nod, and she offers me a small smile. A few more thoughts bounce around in her head before she is back to acting like her normal self. She engages me in conversation while sketching my face.

"What are you doing?" I ask, motioning towards the sketch pad in front of her.

"Well, I'm not going to make you be the only one in this group that has to do the project. I'll be sculpting you, as well," she explains, the pencil in her hand never stopping. I guess I had just figured since I was the student, I was the only one doing it.

We talk for a while more, and she has me turn so that she has a view of the left side of my face, and then later on the right. It's very interesting to see her at work. It seems so natural for her. She casually draws while carrying on a full blown conversation, not seeming distracted at all. For the most part, I need quiet when I do my drawings. But for her, it just comes so easily. It's fascinating to watch her, and it makes me admire her even more. It adds to her overall beauty, somehow, and also makes her seem more powerful.

When class is over, she reminds me of our meeting later on this afternoon, and I catch up with Izzie in the hallway.

"So, how awkward is it going to be working with Dr. Hottie?" Izzie asks as we make it outside of the building.

"Oh. I don't think it will be awkward. She's really nice and I guess she'll be doing a bust of me as well," I say, trying not to sound too excited. "Besides, at least I'm not stuck with George O'Malley. I mean, yeah, he's a hard worker. But he's super awkward."

"Oh, shut up. At least I don't have a crush on my partner!" she refutes.

"I do not have a crush on Dr. Torres!" I exclaim, trying to not let my face grow pink in embarrassment. April is still the only one that knows about Dr. Torres and I's kiss.

"Whatever. Let's get to class," Izzie says, rolling her eyes in amusement. She links her arm in mine and we make our way to our 11 A.M.

**xoxoxoxo**

I knock on Dr. Torres's door softly, and she spins in her chair to face me.

"Right on time. Close the door behind you, will ya?" she asks. I do as I'm told and then take a seat on the couch. The couch where things started to get heated. I feel my face flush at the memory, but quickly shake it out of my head and give my undivided attention to Dr. Torres.

"So, this just kind of sucks, doesn't it?" she asks, laughing nervously.

"What do you mean?" I say, oblivious to what she is talking about.

"I mean, it's like fate is forcing us to drown in misery. Out of all the people in that class, you had to be the last one picked. You had to be the one that is paired up with me. And it sucks, Arizona. Because we just talked about keeping our relationship platonic, and this is going to make it even harder. When I did a project similar to this in college, my partner and I grew super close. And I know we weren't the only pair that did. What I'm saying is that you and I will be spending a lot of time together over these next few weeks, and it'll be hard to keep our emotions in check. And then of course, if you get a good grade, which I know you will because you're amazing, the other students will say I'm playing favorites or that I'm only giving you an A because the sculpture is of me, and let's face it…I'm hot. Wow, um, forget I said that. Anyway, all I'm saying is that we need to stay strong and keep our word that this relationship needs to stay strictly platonic." She catches her breath, her little rant obviously becoming far longer than she had intended it to.

"Okay," I reply.

"That's all you have to say?" she asks, incredulous. I think for a minute, not sure what else there is to say.

"You think I'm amazing?" I ask. She lets out a deep laugh, the tension inside of her crumbling away.

"Of course I do, Arizona. Anyone would be crazy not to."

I smile at her warmly. She's right, this will be difficult. But if she is as strong as she seems, I have no doubt that we can make it through this together.

"So, I realized after class that I never sketched you and your angles. So if you're not too busy now, I figured I could do that while you work?" I ask, reaching for my bag that contains my sketch book.

"Of course," she says, smiling at me. She turns back to her computer and I start work on the right side of her face. I get distracted looking at her every now and then because she is so cute when she is concentrated.

"Everything okay?" she asks one time when she catches me staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah…just…studying," I smile. She returns to her work, and when I'm done with the right side of her face I make my way to the opposite side of the room and hop up onto the second desk she has. I sit cross legged and start my work. I'm about ¾ of the way done when my phone starts ringing.

"_Arizona!"_ Lexie says, sounding frustrated and out of breath.

"Lexie? Is everything okay?" I ask, sitting up straighter. Dr. Torres turns in her seat when she notices the tone in my voice. She looks at me with concerned eyes.

"_No, everything is not okay. We need you to get back to the house. _Now_,_" she says.

"_I'm sorry!" _I hear April say desperately in the background. Oh, this can't be good. It's rare for Lexie to be angry. It's especially rare for Lexie to be angry with April.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute," I say, hopping off the desk. The line goes dead and I stash my phone in my back pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Torres asks, rising to her feet.

"Uh, I don't really know, actually. I just know I've been summoned home," I explain, putting my sketchbook back in my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Alright. Well, if you need anything, and I mean _anything_, you know where to find me."

**A/N: Reviews for a friend?**


End file.
